Impulse fluid or ink jets are designed and driven so as to eject a droplet of fluid such as ink on demand from a chamber through an orifice in the chamber. Where impulse jets are utilized in many applications including industrial applications, it is important that the impulse ink jets operate reliably. Such reliability can be jeopardized where the impulse jets can be deprimed due to fluid disturbances in the supply of ink to and through the impulse jet. Such depriming can occur as a result of brief disturbances to the fluid supply as well large, longer disturbances caused by, for example, bumping the apparatus.